


An Invitation

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Millie's Birthday, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Five: Millicent's Birthday + Favourite Past TimesRen has a few surprises up his sleeve.Hux is working away in his office until he receives an invitation.A very short, but sweet story
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	An Invitation

Hux sat at his desk and poured over holos and reports of the latest pathetic uprising of the Resistance. He knew they were up to something, all the Intel pointed in that direction, _Ren_ pointed in that direction, but details were shoddy as they always were. Hux had to prepare the First Order for all possibilities. Also Kylo and… Millicent.

Every plan included Millie. Every battle strategy, every evacuation scenario. There were plans in place.  
For Hux.  
For Kylo.  
For Millicent.

Yes, of course, he smiled fondly whenever he thought of Kylo, but it was when he thought of Millie that his smile was that of pure joy, of innocence. He’d protect both his loves with his life.

A service droid entered his office and placed a delicate paper on his desk. It said nothing; just made a series of beeps and whirls as it rolled away. Hux picked up the paper carefully, the paper, unlike the regulation FO issue.

There in beautiful, swirling script was his name. By the ink, the paper, and the flourish, he knew who it was from.

It had been a pleasant surprise when Hux found out Kylo’s skill with Calligraphy and the written word. In their chambers, Kylo would often sit at his desk and write. Hux never knew what he was writing, but he loved watching Kylo create.

While Kylo did this, Hux would play with Millie and they would run around their large space. The times when Hux and Millie did this, Kylo would take a break from writing. He’d stop writing about the love of his life and watch the said man chase a large, fluffy orange cat. It only made Kylo love Hux, and Millicent, more.

Hux traced his name with a fingertip before he unfolded the paper. He was thankful he was alone in his office as tears prickled in his light eyes.

It was a handwritten invitation to a celebration in Millie’s honor, with only Kylo and Hux as guests. That infuriating at times but lovely Force user even drew a small picture of them. It was more like a caricature, but it was beautiful. Hux couldn’t wait to frame it.

He left his office soon after that and when he entered their chambers, there was Kylo and Mille, both in party hats. Kylo was quick to place one on top of Hux’s head and then took Hux’s hand with his free one.

“How did you manage to get her in a hat and still have your face and all your fingers?”

“She knows it’s her birthday. Plus, I promised her _all_ the treats.” Kylo whispered against Hux’s ear before he kissed his cheek and set Millie down.


End file.
